Undecided Love! A James Maslow Love Story
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Maddi Schmidt is starting to get sick of fighting with her parents and decides to move in with her older brother, Kendall Schmidt, and his friends. But unfortunately, James has a HUGE crush on Maddi, and Maddi has a Huge crush on him! The only problem? Kendall's a VERY over protective brother. Will they admit their feelings? Or will Kendall prevent them from EVER dating?
1. Fights, Flights, and Surprises

**DISCLAIMER- Sadly I Still don't own Big Time Rush!**

I ran upstairs with tears in my eyes. I was tired of this, I was tired of fighting with my parents. I ran into my room closing the door shut behind me. I grabbed my suitcase from my closet and threw all my clothes in I packed two more bags. One full of my belongings, chargers, pictures Ect. The other my carry-on bag.

I pulled out my phone and called him tears streaming down my face.

" Hello?" My brothers voice came from the other end.

I smiled a little, I really missed him.

" Kendall?"

" Hey Maddi! Are you alright? You sound upset."

" I'm coming to LA." I replied tears still streaming down my face.

"Maddi? You didn't answer me, are you ok?"

" No, I fought with mom and dad again, I'm tired of this! I'm coming to stay with you for a bit."

"Alright, Oh and Carlos says hi."

I laughed a little, "Hi Carlos!"

Kendall laughed, " Ok so when are you leaving?"

I took a deep breath as I walked out of my room with my bags,

"Now."

My mom saw me and started to say something but I ran out as fast as I could, slamming the door behind me and got into my car and started driving to the airport.

"I'm on my way to the airport." I said.

"Ok Maddi, be safe, Call me before you get on ok?"

I smiled, " Ok Kendall, I will. Call you in a bit."

" Alright bye Mads, love you!"

" Love you to big bro!"

I smiled and hung up.

I pulled up to the airport and parked my car.

I took a deep breath then got out grabbing my bags and started walking in.

I walked up to the counter,

" I need a flight to LA as soon as possible please."

She nodded and started typing on the computer in front of her.

" Ok, the next flight to LA is in about 30 minutes. Is that ok?"

She looked up at me and I nodded.

She handed me the plane tickets and I thanked her walking away with my bags. I got through security Ect. Without any problems.

When I was waiting for my flight to get called I remembered what Kendall had said earlier, so I took out my phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

" Hey Maddi! What's up? "

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nothing really, I'm just waiting for mi flight to be cal-"

I was cut off by my flight being called.

"Oh, I gotta go Kendall! I'll call you when I get there ok?"

"Alright, bye Maddi! Be safe!"

"Bye Kendall! Love you!"

I hung up and shut my iPhone off, shoving it in my pocket before getting on.

When I got on the plane I immediately got out my IPod and put in my headphones.

I love music, it was my one escape from reality.

I could daydream whatever, nobody could bother me, it helps me relax, and it's one of my favorite things in the world. I turned my iPod on shuffle, the first song that came on was Covergirl.

I felt the plane start to take off and closed my eyes smiling, falling into a peaceful sleep.

~~******* Time Skip *******~~

When I woke up I checked the time. The plane was supposed to land in about ten minutes. I smiled, I couldn't wait to see Kendall and the guys, I really missed them.

When the plane landed I didn't hesitate pulling out my phone and calling Kendall.

"Hey Kendall! I just landed! I can't wait to see you!"

He laughed. "Good! I'll see you as soon as you get off the plane!"

"You're here already?"

"Yep! James came to!"

"Ok I have to get my carry on bag. I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you!"

"Love you to Mads!"

He hung up.

I grabbed my carry on bag and walked off the plane.

As soon as I stepped out I saw both of them smiling and waving, both of them wearing a hat and shades.

I smiled and ran over to them, tackling Kendall with a hug.

"I missed you so much!" I yelled.

He laughed hugging me back tight.

"I missed you to Maddi!"

We hugged for a bit before breaking away.

James tackled me into a giant bear hug.

"I missed you Maddi!" He said.

I laughed hugging him back.

"I missed you to James!"

He hugged me a few seconds longer than Kendall did before we broke away.

"Ready to see Logan and Carlitos?" Kendall asked me smiling wide.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I yelled.

**~~********** Time Skip **********~~**

We got all my bags and drove to the house they all shared.

"MADDI!" Logan and Carlos yelled running towards me tackling me with a bear hug.

"We missed you so much!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

We talked for a while when Kendall, Carlos, and Logan left to get us all dinner, leaving me and James alone.

"So do you want me to give you a tour of the house?" He asked smiling his perfect smile.

I nodded, "Of course!"

James showed me most of the rooms around the house before taking me downstairs to the movie room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah! Do you guys have Paranormal Activity 3?"

He smiled wide, "Yeah! That's my favorite out of all of them!"

"Really? Mine to!"

James put the movie in the player and skipped through the commercials.

We were only a few minutes into the movie before James said my name.

"Maddi?"

I looked at him smiling, "Yeah?"

The next thing I knew his lips were touching mine.

**XOXO EM**

**Remember to Leave a nice review!:D**

**Have a Palm Woods day! ;D**


	2. Aurguments and Ex Boyfriends

**Sorry it took like FOREVER to update this! I just kept getting distracted with a few of my other books! :)**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**~~********Nobodies POV********~~**

"Maddi?"

"Yeah?" She turned to him smiling.

James couldn't help it, he knew she was Kendall's sister but...  
He crashed his lips onto her soft, pink ones.

Maddi sat there, not kissing back, just sitting there shocked that James was kissing her.

They heard something drop behind them and looked back to see Kendall.

"James? What are you doing KISSING MY BABY SISTER!?" He yelled.

"I-I-I umm." He stuttered not being able to find the right words.

Kendall took a deep breath and looked at Maddi.

"Maddi, go to you room now please."

"But Kendall I-"

"Maddi, please?"  
He looked at her with pleading but demanding eyes.

She sighed and walked out to go to her room. She closed her door and heard some yelling from Kendall. She plopped down on her bed and shoved her earbuds in before she could hear any more, grabbing one of her favorite books from her nightstand to read. She did this pretty often at home when her parents would fight. Going upstairs to her room and blocking out the world in peace.

Especially to forget about what had happened with David, James kissing her brogh back those awful memories, she shuddered at the thought of it, turning on her ipod and blasting the music into her ears trying to drown out the memories.

* * *

**~***Back with Kendall & James***~**

Kendall turned to James again, his face angry. He took a deep breath.

"Ok, now James, I'm going to ask you again, what were you doing KISSING MY BABY SISTER!?" He started yelling at James.

"I-I uhh." He stuttered once again.

Kendall sighed and started to pace back and forth.

"How could you do this James!? **THAT'S MY BABY SISTER!** I told you that you weren't allowed to make any moves towards her!" He yelled at James.

"But Kendall! You_ KNOW_ that I like your sister, I mean, I know that's kinda weird, your best friend dating you baby sister, but why won't you just give me a chance!?" James started to yell back.

Kendalls face turned from angry to sad as he sat down, he looked up at James.

"Because, I don't want to see my baby sister get her heart broken or shattered ever again."

James sat down next to him, curious of what had happened.

"Kendall?" he spoke calmly.

"What?" he said, his voice cracking a little at the end, he looked up at James with sad eyes rimmed slightly with tears.

"W-What did happen the first time?"

Kendall sighed as a tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek.

"Her ex boyfriend, David, he treated her so perfectly and with such respect and s-she loved him so much. Well, one day that changed, they were at his house and he kept pushing her to 'do it' with him and she, being my responsable little sister, kept saying no. Well he didn't want to take no for an answer, so he said he had something for her, you know for their 1 year anneversary or something like that, she beleived him, and he tied her to his bed and r-raped her."

Kendall broke down in James's arms, James was shocked, he had never seen Kendall like this before, he had never seen him so upset in his life.

James was also shocked about what he had said about Maddi, but he wasn't finished, he calmed himself down a little and contined to speak.

"S-she said she went over about a week later, only to find him 'sleeping' with he so called 'best friend." He shook his head.

"She knew wat he had done but she was so heartbroken, so hurt, so damaged, i hurt ME to see her like that. She cried almost non stop, she wouldn't eat, she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and in tears abot it happening in her nightmares too. I-I just never want to see her like that again, ever. He sniffled and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"But Kendall, You know I would never do that. Just give me one chance, please? I- I'll just take her out to dinner with me. Please?"

Kendall sighed wiping the tears off of his face.

"Fine. But you better treat her like she's a freaking princess, got it?"

James smiled really wide and hugged Kendall tight shocking him a little bit.

"Got it! Thank yoou Kendall, you won't regret this I swear!"

He got up about to walk out the door.

"Ok, but James?"

"Yeah? he turned around facing Kendall with a huge grin on his face.

Kendall chuckled as bit at his friend.

"Can you help me pick up the grocerys I dropped on the floor first?"

"Oh, Yeah." he chuckled and started to help Kendall pick up the grocerys.

He looked up at Kendall.

"Would tomorrow be ok?"

Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

James smiled wider knowing what he was gonna do next.

"Thanks Kendall, you won't regret it, I promise." He smiled wide.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! But that just means the next chapter should be up a bit sooner. It did take me like FOREVER To write this though! :o But the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up! ;D**

**I think 4 hours of working on this should get some reviews. Please and thank you! ;D Love you all!**


	3. WHAT?

**I very much apologize for the shortness! But the next chapter should be up soon! Review please!;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! Yet...**

* * *

******Kendall's POV**

I woke up to someone pounding on the front door yelling something that I couldn't make out. I groaned and checked the time. 3:34AM?! Who the hell is pounding on the door at 3:34 in the freaking morning?! I groaned and rolled out of bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled as the pounding got louder, I thought I could make out what he was saying. It sounded like they were yelling Maddi's name, strange...

I grabbed a baseball bat by the door. How the hell are the others not up yet?! I opened the door and raised the bat in case they attacked. I dropped the bat as soon as i saw who it was. I stood there shocked at who was at the door.

"Kendall? Who the hell is at the door at 3 in the morning?" Maddi's sleepy voice came from behind me.  
When she saw who was at the door she stood there shocked.

She stared at her the boy who had caused her so much pain and sleepless nights.

"D-David?"

* * *

****

Sorry for the short chapter!:) the idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. But I also wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger;) so yeah. Enjoy and Review please!:) The next chappy should be uo soon! ;D


	4. He's Back

**See? Told you guys the next chappy would be up soon!;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! Yet... ;)) Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"D-David?" Maddi choked out.

David took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Maddi look I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have-" David started but was interrupted by Kendall.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Kendall roared stepping up to him making David back away.

James walked downstairs rubbing his eyes with Carlos following him. "Kendall its 3 in the morning, what the hell are you yelling for?" James walked over and stood next to Maddi and saw a boy standing at the door, looking terrified as Kendall ganged up on him.

"Who's that?" Carlos yawned.

"Answer me damn it! What the hell are you doing here David?! Are you here so I can finally beat the crap out of you for what you did to my little sister?!" Kendall ignored Carlos and James and yelled at David picking up the baseball bat that he had dropped making David's eyes widen in fear.

James was just as angry as Kendall, but he knew he had to control himself for Maddi's sake.

"Woah, Kendall! Calm down dude!" Carlos ran up to him holding him back as Kendall struggled to get out of his grip. Unfortunately Kendall was much stronger than the Latino and got out of his grip. He charged towards David and almost got to him before a pair of strong arms grabbed him and held him back. James was much stronger than Kendall so he wouldn't get away.

"James let go damn it!" He yelled angrily.

Logan walked downstairs and saw the scene unfolding before him. He ran over to Maddi, who had started to cry and hugged her close to him. Logan hated to see her like this, she was like his little sister.

"Kendall! Calm down! You're making a huge scene and upsetting Maddi! Let the damn kid talk!" Logan yelled angrily causing everyone to look over at him. Kendall stopped struggling against James grip but still looked angry as ever.

Carlos watched him as he approached David, surprised that he had given up so easily, but then again, Logan hardly ever raises his voice, and when he does, it's kinda scary, so Carlos didn't blame him.

"Come in David. But stay away from Maddi." He growled.

David gulped and walked in as Kendall slammed the door shut behind him walking over to the couch with the others.

David followed.

Kendall sat down on the far side of the couch despite his protests that Maddi should be farthest away from David, James sat down next to him trying to contain himself AND Kendall from attacking David, Logan sat down next to James with Maddi sitting in his lap as he held her close protectively embraced in his arms as he helped her wipe her tears away, and finally Carlos sat between Logan and David.

"So why are you even here David?" James spoke up, trying not to yell at him.

"I wanted to apologize..." He said quietly.

"For what? Raping my baby sister?!" Kendall yelled as James held him down again and Logan glared at him, sending the signal to at least TRY to calm down.

Kendall huffed out a breath angrily.

"Maddi, look, I'm so sorry, I know I should have never done that to you, and I wish with all my heart that I could take it back. And I want you to know that it was the biggest mistake I've ever made." David looked down and back up, tears actually starting to form in his eyes. "And I understand if you never forgive me and if your older brother wants to beat the living crap out of me, I deserve it, I really do. I'm so sorry Maddi, and I know I can never take it back and I'm so sorry. David started to cry a little.

"You heard the kid James, so let me go so I can beat the living crap outta him! He deserves it! He said so himself!" Kendall started struggling to get out of James' tight grip but it was no use, James was too strong.

It took every ounce of self-control for James not to let Kendall go and help him beat the kid.

Maddi took a deep, shaky breath.

"Fine, as much as I don't want to, I forgive you. And maybe over time, we can become friends again. But I swear to you, if you ever pull anything, EVER, I WILL get my older brother and his friends to beat you so bad you just might not make it. Got it?"

David nodded his head furiously and he face broke out into a smile despite her threat. "Yes, yes, yes. Thank you so much Maddi! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this I swear! And Kendall, I do deserve to get beat up for what I did, hell, I deserve worse, but thank you for not killing me. I'm sorry."

Kendall huffed out a breath earning a slight glare from Maddi.

"Kendall..." She said in a warning voice.

"Fine, you're forgiven, but I will hold Maddi to her threat. If you pull anything, and I mean ANYTHING, we will all send you to the hospital half alive, got it?"

He nodded and got up from the couch walking towards Kendall.

"Got it. Thank you Kendall." David leaned down and hugged him, shocking Kendall.

Kendall reluctantly hugged him back knowing it would make his baby sister happy.

Maddi wasn't the type to really hold a grudge. I mean yeah, she is very stubborn and hard-headed, just like Kendall, but she didn't like to be mad at people for too long.

.

Carlos suggested David stay the night since he drove there all the way from where he lived and didn't have anywhere to stay. Kendall reluctantly agreed and David said he would sleep on the couch. Carlos got him some blankets and eventually they all fell asleep again, except for Maddi.

She tossed and turned for hours and by the time she was sick of it she looked at the digital clock on her nightstand that read 5:00AM.

She let out a groan and got up figuring she could watch some TV downstairs. Maddi got up out of bed and quietly walked out of her room and downstairs. When she got there she was surprised to see that the TV was already on. She walked over to the couch and saw David was still sleeping and Logan sitting by where David was sleeping watching TV.

"Couldn't sleep?" Logan asked quietly.

Maddi shook her head no. Logan pat an empty spot on the couch next to him and she sat down next to him, bringing her feet up next to her as she laid her head on Logan's chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively

"Thanks Logan." She whispered as he put a blanket over them.

"For what?"

"For stopping Kendall for beating the crap out of David."

Logan chuckled quietly. "No problem. Someone's got to take control every now and then."

Maddi smiled and watched TV with him for a little bit before slowly falling asleep in Logan's arms, and Logan falling asleep not long after Maddi.

.

* * *

**.**

**Soooo? Waddoya think? Lots and lots of drama coming soon! So review, review, review! ;D Love you all and thank you! Please, Hit the review button like Kendall wants to hit David! ;D**


End file.
